The Picnic
by zeldapeach
Summary: Sakaki decides to repay Kagura for Valentines' Day a month ago prior to tradition. But not only that, she wants to try again...Sakaki/Kagura


The Picnic

Author's Note: I made this fanfic oneshot for the White Day contest at DevArt-for the Azumanga-Pairings contest. I hope you like. If you do not know what White Day is, it's a Japaneses holiday where a month after Valentines' Day, on March 14th-the receivers must give a gift in return for their givers

Sakaki let out a exasperated sigh as she lay against the leather couch, her entire body overlapping the length of it.

_What to do…_

She recounted the days back to last month, on a particular day.

…Third-Year: Valentines' Day…

The school bell rang shrilly and the classes were let out for the end of the day.

Sakaki was almost the last to leave. She picked up her school bag, putting her notebooks and Chiyo's present(a stuffed tabby cat with a red heart lollipop) in. As she did so she noticed Kagura coming toward her.

As per usual, she asked if Sakaki could walk home with her and the tall girl nodded in agreement.

On their way home, they walked closer together than they did previously. Since last year; the bond between them had certainly grown deeper, but there still had been no intimacy(not even a kiss) as of yet. Was Kagura holding back?

As they reached the gate to the Kagura household, the tomboy asked Sakaki to come inside for a moment.

"It's a surprise," she smirked.

Sakaki blinked, bearing an astonished expression. She had never actually gone inside Kagura's house before. Was this for real? Could this finally lead to something?

She tentatively followed her friend inside, looking around with interest. It was a nice place, though not as big as Chiyo's mansion; with an upstairs and the hall paneled in furnished wood.

"All right, it's upstairs in my room," Kagura pointed upwards.

At this comment, Sakaki blushed pink then nodded politely: "Uh-uh."

Before she could follow her up, Kagura raised a hand at her.

"Wait here!" she chuckled good-naturedly then continued her way up.

"Oh…" Sakaki took her foot off the first step.

She fiddled with the banister idly until Kagura called out from behind the wall upstairs.

"Sakaki! Close your eyes until I say so."

Sakaki covered her eyes, listening to her friend come down the steps.

Then there was a pause.

"You can open them now."

Sakaki let her hands fall and her face turned a deep red.

No, Kagura was not in a typical sexy dress as you might expect, remember this is Sakaki we are talking of here. Before her, was an enormous stuffed white cat half her size.

She couldn't resist pulling at its pink ribbon around its neck, feeling its texture.

"Do you like it?" Kagura peered out from behind, smiling. "I won it at an arcade."

"It's…really c-cute…" Sakaki mumbled, still staring at the cat.

"Then why don't you keep him?" her friend grinned, handing it over. "I'm sure he'll be much happier at your place."

"You…really…mean it?" Sakaki hugged the cat, blushing and smiling gently. "Thank you…"

"It's no problem," Kagura raised a hand. "Just think of it as a Valentines' Day present from your friend!"

"Ah…right…" Sakaki bowed her head.

She felt happy yet disappointed at the same time. Yes, she loved the cat, but she also wished Kagura would do something more…to her.

Suddenly, Kagura took her hand in hers and they made eye contact. She looked at her with such brown eyes like a puppy. Sakaki blushed shyly.

"I…" It looked as she was complementing something in her head. "I…"

Instinctively, Sakaki leaned forward as to kiss her. But Kagura turned away.

They stood like this for a minute. Sakaki then raised a hand to console her friend on the shoulder. Abruptly Kagura turned back, smiling, but there was nothing happy about that smile.

"I'll see you later then, okay?"

……

Sakaki rested her head on the couch armrest, sighing.

Since then, Kagura had been acting bit distant with her. Yes, she still acted just the same around her, but there would be these moments where Kagura would just stare at her as if thinking over something then return to normalcy. Sakaki hoped it was nothing bad.

And what day was it today?

The day before March the fourteenth, the White Day. Sakaki wanted to do something for Kagura.

Not only because it was traditional, it was to try again. The moment back in that house, Sakaki wanted to make things go the way they were supposed to even if she had to force it herself. She was going to make both of them take their relationship one step further. She truly loved Kagura and wasn't happy that she was not making any type of a move in return, so far it had only been friendly hand contact. She wanted to kiss her-bad and darn it, she would make it happen.

But first, what to go about it?

Mr. Tadakichi, the white Great Pyrenees gave a quiet bark. Sakaki smiled and raised her free left arm to stroke his fur.

She could not think of a good situation to accomplish what she wanted so she had gone over to Chiyo's place for suggestions.

The child prodigy soon entered the room with a tray of iced tea and set it on the coffee table.

"Have a drink?" she offered.

Sakaki sat up, taking a glass and nodded thanks.

"So, why did you want to come over?" Chiyo asked, sitting at the table.

The tall girl said nothing, simply twirling her finger around the rim of her glass then set it down. Chiyo was a good friend despite the age difference, she knew she could trust her.

But she would start off slow just to be safe.

"Chiyo…remember that big stuffed cat I had?" she said softly.

"Ah! The one you got on Valentines' Day, right?" Chiyo piped..

"…Kagura gave it to me…"

"Hmm? Really?" Chiyo blinked.

Sakaki began tracing circles on the table with her finger.

"…and tomorrow is White Day…So I want to do something for her…something fun together…"

She paused.

"…Not only of tradition…but also I…like Kagura…very much…"

She blushed pinkly.

"…So I want to do something good for her…but I do not know what…can you help me Chiyo?"

Sakaki stopped drawing her finger, clasping both hands between her legs shyly. Neither of them said anything for a moment. The dog stared up at them obliviously, panting.

Chiyo put a finger to her chin, slowly registering what Sakaki had just meant.

"You…like Kagura…a lot more…than a friend?"

Sakaki hunched her shoulders, nodding.

"Oh…" Chiyo nodded. "OH! It's like one of those teen relationships I keep hearing about right?"

Sakaki raised her head, blinking. Right, she was still too young, but at the least she was being supportive.

Chiyo then walked over to her.

"Let's think, you want to do something fun together with Kagura as a gift for tomorrow?" she rubbed her head thoughtfully, Sakaki nodded. "Hmm…ah! Kagura likes being outdoors and all, doesn't she?

"Why don't you go on a picnic with her?"

Sakaki tilted her head then opened a small smile, nodding approvingly.

"But…" she frowned slightly. "…What do we eat…?"

Chiyo giggled.

"Don't worry, I have great ideas for recipes! Why don't we go make them now and you can save them for the picnic then."

Sakaki agreed with this notion and followed her into the kitchen after they had finished their drinks. There, they began preparing the food together.

Sakaki could hardly wait for tomorrow.

'I hope this will work out for us.'

……

Tomorrow arrived quickly and Sakaki was pleased at the weather. It was warm and sunny out with barely a cloud in sight. She took her dark green bicycle out of the garage and tied the basket that held the food for the picnic to its front handlebars. She then led it out of her yard, mounted it, and rode off towards Kagura's place.

She made it in the course of few minutes. Setting her bike carefully against the fence, Sakaki looked up to a window where she could see Kagura stretching. As the tomboy turned to the window, she noticed her down below and opened the window.

"Hey Sakaki!" she called out cheerfully. "What brings you here?"

Sakaki waved for her to come out to meet her. Kagura hesitated but only for a split second.

"Okay, I'll come down!" she slid the window shut.

Sakaki kicked at the dirt distractedly until her friend came out.

"What is it Sakaki?" Kagura asked as she pulled the gate open.

The tall girl raised her arm towards the bike.

"…Do you want to go to the park…with me?"

"The park?" Kagura replied in interest. "That does sound fun! Just let me get something first."

She went inside for a moment then returned with a tote bag and her red mountain bike.

"Well, let's go Sakaki," she got on hers. "Race you!"

She rode off in a dash. Sakaki sighed then pedaled after her.

For the half mile or so, Kagura was in the lead. Sakaki eventually caught up to her without much effort even though Kagura was pushing at it hard. The tomboy looked her way, grinning. Sakaki expressed nothing.

Soon, they made it to the front of the park and entered. Sakaki looked out for a suitable spot to set the picnic and found it nearby by the small pond under a blooming cherry blossom tree. She saw that Kagura was going to pass it unless she did something.

The tall girl suddenly grabbed a hold of her friend's seat and braked her feet against the ground to a stop.

"Hmm?" Kagura looked back incredulously as her bike slowed down.

"…We're here…" Sakaki let go, tilting her head towards the destined place.

The tomboy looked her way then rubbed her head guiltily.

"Right, the park. Sorry about that, guess I was really into this race…did I win?"

Sakaki just stared at her.

"Never mind, it's not important," she waved a hand as she dismounted. "Show me the way."

They walked over to the tree, placing their bikes against its bark. Sakaki set down the basket and pulled out a large red-white checkered rug, flapping it before she laid it down while Kagura looked out to the park.

"Sure is a great day outside," Kagura commented admirably, glancing up at the blue sky. "Perfect for getting some fresh air, great idea you've got here, Sakaki!"

She grinned at her.

Sakaki nodded silently, smoothing out the blanket spread.

Kagura kneeled beside her. "Good idea, we won't have to deal with those itchy gnats when we lie down for a break!"

"Hmm?" Sakaki looked up at her.

"Come on, Sakaki!" Kagura chuckled. "Don't you know? When you go to a park, you gotta do some park activity!"

She then pulled out a neon green Frisbee from her bag. "Why else would I bring this? Let's play some Frisbee!"

"But…"

Already, Kagura was up and running barefoot across the grass.

"Come on, Sakaki!" she waved her disc sideways, encouraging her friend to come up.

Sakaki sighed.

'Give it time, you'll eventually get to it soon.'

She smiled softly then took off her shoes and followed her friend onto the grass.

"Here it comes!" Kagura threw it her way. Sakaki skillfully caught it then returned it.

For a time, they were engrossed deeply in their game; involving lot of clever tricks for 'bonus points'. Then it landed high up in a tree.

"Whoops!" Kagura chuckled embarrassedly. "Guess that means the game's over."

Sakaki gave a neutral nod.

They then returned to their spot and sat down on the blanket.

Sakaki looked at the basket for a moment then turned to Kagura.

Now this would be a good time as any.

"Hungry?" she asked as she took out rolls of turkey sandwich.

"You sure came prepared!" Kagura grinned, grabbing one. "Thanks, got anything to drink?"

Sakaki nodded, taking out a thermos of lemonade and handed it to her. Kagura thanked her and took a gulp. As they ate their lunch in the quiet, the tall girl inched closer to her friend until their shoulders were barely touching.

"Um…I…" Sakaki gulped, leaning forward.

"Look, ducks!" Kagura exclaimed suddenly, pointing at the small pond before them.

In an instant, Sakaki completely forgot her intentions and looked to her direction, blushing at the cute white ducks waddling along. She couldn't resist the temptation to just stare at them and went to tear some bread from her sandwich for them to snack on.

Before she could do so however, Kagura spread her arms and shouted at them: "BWAH!"

The birds gave startled quacks and fluttered away clumsily.

The tanned girl let out a wild laugh then looked to Sakaki.

"That was fun."

Sakaki could only stare wide-eyed at the place where the ducks had been earlier, blinking. She then let out a quiet groan.

"So…" Kagura began, shyly tapping her drink.

Sakaki glanced at her expectantly. Yes

"What brought you to take me out to the park?" she asked. "Usually it's the other way around."

Sakaki bowed her head.

"Do you remember Valentines' Day?"

Kagura froze.

"Y-yes…" she stuttered. "What about it?"

"…It has been a long month…a very long month…"

Kagura looked her way, Sakaki just melted at seeing those puppy eyes once again.

"Oh……" the tomboy sighed as she remembered the date of today. "Oh…It's White Day isn't it?"

Sakaki nodded. Closer.

Kagura thought it for a moment then blushed slightly.

"So, you did it in return for the gift I gave you?" she said. "That's…very appreciated."

She smiled weakly, breaking away from their gaze.

Sakaki blinked then frowned.

Dammit, this won't do.

She leaned forward, sharply pulling on Kagura's shoulder to force her to look her way.

"…What…"

"That's not all, I have more surprises."

Sakaki planted her lips onto Kagura's, pressing against her. A warm sensation burst inside her, starting from the heart and all way to the tips of her fingers and toes. It felt so good, the bliss of it all. Sakaki could just keep on kissing her new lover for hours but respiratory needs limited that. She laid her onto the blanket, breaking their kiss.

Kagura was breathing heavily, her face flush with red. Sakaki sighed as she settled herself beside her, half wrapping her with her arm.

"Kagura…" she said softly, brushing her friend's hair out of her face. "You love me, don't you?"

Kagura broke out a sob, raising her hands to her face.

"I'm sorry!"

Sakaki hugged her. "It's okay…"

"No, it's not okay, it's been too long, we should have done something more earlier," she gasped. "But I was too afraid!"

Sakaki titled her head curiously. The bold Kagura…afraid by a mere commitment?

She sighed.

"Tell me why," she asked quietly, stroking her friend's face.

Kagura swallowed then turned over to her.

"I was stupid."

"No, it's fine…tell me…"

"We're just so young," Kagura inhaled. "I was worried that if we went to take our relationship a step further and more, it might…get…awkward and w-we w-would…b-b-break up…"

She stumbled on those last words, breaking into tears.

"A-and…there's the g-g-graduation…w-what if we go to colleges s-separately and s-so f-far away and n-never see each other e-ever a-again?

"I couldn't stand the idea of finally getting together then being apart again after such a short time!"

Kagura lost it, she couldn't continue any longer.

Sakaki stared at her wailing companion for a moment then stated firmly. "That would never happen."

Kagura blinked, looking up at her. "Really?"

Sakaki clasped her friend's hand in hers then looked at her determinedly. "I promise."

Kagura smiled then broke into crying again. "T-Thank you…"

Sakaki wiped away her tears then leaned in close to kiss her again.

"So, you want to…" Kagura cut her off, grinning.

Sakaki's eyes lit up and she nodded.

"All right, but this time I want to do the kissing first," she smiled mischievously in return then kissed Sakaki. Deeper this time, she moaned in a soft approving tone and both girls embraced each other close together. Kagura then pushed herself on top of Sakaki, straddling her hips. Sakaki warmed up at this new position, running her hands down Kagura's back as they resumed their kissing.

They would have been completely lost in their make out session and who knows what else led from there if there hadn't been an interruption.

"Hey."

Immediately, the girls sat up as if nothing had happened then slowly turned their heads to see their teachers; Yukari and Nyamo standing before them. They also had a picnic basket between them.

As if they had seen nothing, Yukari said coolly. "Oh you're on a picnic? What a coincidence! So were we!"

The girls said nothing, only staring at them with rather pink faces.

Quickly, they piled everything into their own basket and ran off.

The older women looked after them for a moment then turned to each other.

Nyamo sighed deeply.

"Should you really have…?"

"Yes."

Yukari looked back.

"Remind of us when we were younger, don't you think?"

Nyamo blushed slightly then knelt down to spread out the blanket. "Mm-hm."

Yukari sat down next to her long time friend.

"They've got potential; I wish them best of luck."

"Yukari, that's very thoughtful of you."

"I know," Yukari smiled. "But don't expect me to make it a main deal, let's get to the picnic."

Nyamo sighed and both women began their picnic lunch.


End file.
